The P Terror
by Animefreak Amii
Summary: Kyoko Mom Challenge. Kyoko is pregnant with Sho's child and then he ditches her. She does what any angry, pregnant woman would do and seeks revenge. Never would she have thought that she would make so many great friends along the way and be able to support her child.
1. The Beginning

Mogami Kyoko looked at the doctor in shock after he told her why she had been feeling sick. He looked back at her with obvious concern. After a few moments, she looked down at her stomach and gently touched it.

"How did this happen?" she whispered, her golden eyes filling with tears.

"When a man and a woman have-," the doctor stopped short at the sight of the sobbing teen.

"This might ruin everything. How will I manage this? I'm already working two jobs." The teen realized what she was doing and forced herself to stop crying by sheer willpower. She looked at the doctor and immediately fell to the floor in a dogeza. "I'm so sorry for troubling you with my problems! Thank you very much for your help!" She repeatedly did a dogeza, even though the doctor tried to reassure her that it was fine.

"Don't you have to tell people about this?" the doctor asked. She straightened up and smiled slightly at the thought of the one she loved and practically worshipped.

"You're right. Thank you again."

The doctor helped the teen stand. She smiled gratefully at him and left the office with her face set in a determined smile and her golden eyes showing a hidden fire. The receptionist at the desk bid her a farewell that she returned. She then walked outside and shielded her eyes against the harsh fall sun.

Kyoko pulled her jacket higher up and buried her lower face inside the warm fabric. Though she wanted to go talk to the man she loved, she couldn't go and try to call him just yet. She had work to do. She gasped as she looked at her watch.

"Oh no! I'm late for work!" She climbed on her bike and rode to her first job as fast as she could.

"Oh! Mogami-san, there you are! Are you alright?"

"Yes," Kyoko gasped out. "I'm sorry for being late." She climbed off her bike and walked with her co-worker to get dressed for work.

"That's alright. You probably won't get in trouble. This is the first time you've been late. Why are you so late?" Kyoko's face turned crimson as she thought about what the doctor had told her.

"I can't tell you yet. I have someone very important that needs to be the first to know."

"Oh. Well if you change your mind and want to tell me, you know where to find me."

"I know. I'll tell you after I tell him."

"Alright. Are you alright Mogami-san? You're red. Do you have a fever?"

"Ah! No. I'm fine."

Kyoko opened her locker and got ready in her uniform. She went to work on her first job. Even though the teen had been feeling tired lately, she still kept working hard and smiling through it all. She never faltered for even a second.

* * *

Kyoko slowly walked along the street while pushing her bike along. She was tired and even more exhausted than usual. That must have been for the same reason she had gone to the doctor. She knew she would be fine so she just walked along in the crowd. Even pushing her bike seemed to be so much more tiring than it should.

Kyoko endured her tiring journey and made it home with drooping eyes. He eyes snapped open and her tiredness slipped away at the light coming from her apartment. She carefully ran up the stairs and burst through the door. The man she was so excited to see glared at her after looking up from the fridge.

"Close the door! You're letting all the warm air out! Where are all the groceries Kyoko?"

"Sh-Sho, I have great news," she said. Her voice was barely above a whisper. She closed the door like he wanted.

"Spit it out."

"W-well, I-I'm," she stuttered out. She paused and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I'm pregnant Sho." Sho dropped the meal from Kyoko's fast food job that he had fished out of the fridge.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant," she repeated even more nervous than before at the lack of excitement from the one she loved.

"Pregnant! How could this have happened? This is insane!"

"Sho calm down."

"No! Don't tell me to calm down! You're pregnant! How is this possible? I mean we've done stuff on occasion, but you shouldn't be pregnant! I make sure that it's safely done!"

"Not every time," she replied meekly.

"Forget it! I'm leaving! I have to get back to work!"

"Sho! Wait! Don't go!" He ignored her pleas and left the apartment. She fell to the ground with tears spilling from her eyes. "Sho, why? It's supposed to be a good thing. You should be happy like I was. The only reason I did those things with you was because you asked and you said that it was the only sign of love that would last. Why would you leave from that?" she cried out. Her tears fell and soaked the carpeted floor under her while she stared down at it from her position on all fours.

The home phone rang. Kyoko sniffed and went to pick it up. She steadied her voice as best as she could and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Mogami-san, I was just calling to check on you. I still think you may have had a fever at work today and you're never late. You should try to get some rest and drink lots of fluids."

"Thank you, but it's not a fever."

"What is it then? What's wrong with your voice? You sound like you were crying."

"They were tears of joy," she lied.

"Why were you crying tears of joy?"

"Well, I have exciting news. I'm going to be having a baby in nine months." Kyoko paused and waited for a reaction. "Hello?" she asked after five minutes of silence.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"I didn't even know you had a special guy! Wow! Pregnant! This is great news! I bet he was excited!"

"Yeah. He was pretty loud when I told him."

"He was shouting with glee! That's great! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you."

"I'll see you at work tomorrow. Make sure you get a lot of rest and that you stay healthy for that baby growing inside of you!"

"I will."

"Bye Mogami-san!"

"Bye." The distraught and tired teen hung up the phone and sighed. She made a quick and healthy dinner before soaking in a hot bath and heading to bed.

**(A/N: Ok. So this is a challenge set forth by Kojiro Kun. It's called the "Mom Kyoko Challenge." The challenge is: "I'm curious and would like to see a story where when Kyoko was abandoned by Sho, she was pregnant with his child, it would be interesting to see how the story will progress with such a twist. I hope someone will take this story, feel free to write it as you one. Bonus: - Ren helping Kyoko when she gives birth - Maria being a oneechan to the kid - Kuu being a doting grandfather." This is just the beginning. I don't own Skip Beat or the amazing characters. If I did, it wouldn't be nearly as amzing. I hope you liked it. Drop a review telling me all of your thoughts- good and bad. Have a nice day/night!)**


	2. The Hint of His Feelings

Kyoko smiled at the fact that Sho was back at the apartment with her. He had left for the night and come back two hours before she left for work so she was more than excited to spend the two hours with him. Currently, he was in the bedroom to take a call from his manager. Kyoko set down the plates with the lunch she had just finished cooking for the two with a smile and went to get Sho.

"Sho?" she called out. She made sure she wasn't too loud in case her voice would interfere with the important call. "Sho, lunch is ready and I bought some pudding for desert this morning."

"I know Shoko! I know that I should take responsibility for my actions. You've told me enough times, but she's pregnant. How do I deal with that?" He paused. "Why would I be happy? Now she's going to have to take care of a loud baby that always cries," he snapped into the phone in a low tone. Kyoko's eyes filled with tears. Sho didn't want their child. "I know that she's happy about us having a baby, but I don't want one with her, especially not now."

"I'll let him finish his call," she muttered to herself. She returned to the kitchen and sat down at the table with tears falling on the pants she wore. "He doesn't want a baby at all. I could understand wanting to wait. He's starting to get tours and he would want to be there for the baby's birth and to help take care of him," she consoled herself. Kyoko gently set a hand on her still flat stomach.

"I'm back Kyoko. Lunch is ready? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried, but I didn't want to be too loud since you were talking to your manager." She looked up and gave him a smile.

"You were crying."

"It's just the mood swings. They start early in the pregnancy sometimes." She laughed a little and wiped her eyes.

"Oh. Well let's eat so you can get to work and I can get to my concert."

"Right. Good luck."

"Thanks." He sat in the empty chair.

"Itadakimasu," the two said together unintentionally. Kyoko smiled softly before starting to eat her home-cooked meal.

* * *

"Sho, they sent me home early. I felt sick and they didn't want me working at Darumaya if I was sick," Kyoko called out when she opened the door to her apartment. "Sho?"

"I'm here! Stop being so loud! The neighbors might hear you!" Kyoko smiled widely at Sho's voice as he stepped out from the bathroom with only a towel on.

"Sh-Sho, put on some clothes please," Kyoko told him with a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"You've seen me with less before," he told her irritably.

"I know, but please."

"Fine." He left to put on clothes while she prepared their dinner. "Kyoko, after dinner, I'm going to go practice and see if I can write some new music." Kyoko's joyous expression fell at this news.

"Oh," she muttered sadly.

"Hey. I'll be back tomorrow night, most likely."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," she muttered so quietly that Sho couldn't hear.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I'm happy we can at least have dinner together," she lied. She wanted him to be happy, even if she wasn't.

"Well I'll leave right after we eat."

"Ok. I'll see you when you get back."

"Alright. Can you finish dinner fast? I want to get going so I can get as much time as I can to make my new music." Kyoko stirred the food.

"It should be ready in a couple of minutes. If you set the table, we can eat once I finish."

"Sounds good to me." Sho walked to the other side of the kitchen so that he could get the things to set the table while Kyoko cooked. The couple spent the rest of the night together in silence.

**(A/N: Ok so it's a short chapter to foreshadow Sho's actions that really get the story going. Sorry about that. Anyways, Skip Beat and the characters are owned by Yoshiki Nakamura. And the story and characters are amazing. Have a nice day/night.)**


	3. The True Beginning

Kyoko walked up to the door of Sho's concert with a lunch from her first job. The security outside the door thought about stopping her, but they let her pass because of her uniform and what she carried. She was a month pregnant and all smiles as she walked inside and started searching for Sho's dressing room. She had only known for two weeks.

"You really should be at home with her right now," said a woman's voice. Kyoko forced herself not to scowl until she heard a familiar laugh that put butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh please Shoko! She knows I have a concert and she supports my career entirely."

"I didn't mean now. I meant all the time you spend at my house. She's having a baby and you still never spend time with her. I will admit that you're better than before, but you should be with her more." Kyoko let a small gasp escape her lips.

"Ha! I don't want to spend more time there than I have to! She may be having my child, but she's plain and has absolutely no sex appeal, unlike you. If you were having my child, I'd stay with you every night."

"You practically do already. Why did you bring her if you don't have any feelings for her?"

"I needed someone to help me. Without her, I wouldn't be able to succeed in my career."

"Well, you got her pregnant. If she has no sex appeal to you, how do you explain that?"

"You expect me to pass up that opportunity? She wouldn't expect anything to change afterwards. That's why I did it then. It wasn't because I felt anything for her. She's really only here to support my dream and to watch the apartment while I'm gone."

Kyoko was so upset and angry that a black aura appeared around her. She was dripping with killer intent at the man that just broke her fragile heart with his true feelings. She grit her teeth as he turned to face her and her flying grudges. Sho knew that he couldn't lie to Kyoko anymore about why he asked her and why she was there in the first place.

"So this is why you're never around! This is why you don't want our baby! This is why you never want to talk kindly to me and make sure that I'm happy and feeling alright! You didn't even care when I was having morning sickness before we knew! You just left! All you did about it was leave me to deal with it! Now you reveal your true feelings! I'll get you!" A guard lifted Kyoko off the ground. She struggled against the man to no avail. "I'll get you Sho! Mark my words! I'll have my revenge!"

"You think you can have your revenge? You're plain. I'm on a pedestal. Once I reach the top of the show biz ladder, I don't care. If you want your revenge, ruin my dream by joining show biz and becoming even more famous than me. Ha! Good luck with that! You'll fail before you even start!" Kyoko glared at Sho with determination.

"I'll show you! Hey! Careful! I'm pregnant! Don't hurt the baby," she shouted at the security guard. He loosened his grip on her ever so slightly and carried her from the building while she shouted angrily back at the man she now hated.

* * *

Kyoko paced around her apartment after her shift at the Darumaya. She was frustrated about Sho. His face invaded her thoughts. She sighed after walking around for a full five minutes. Her ankles were swollen slightly and they hurt.

"I shouldn't have done that. He could have helped me care for the baby. Oh well. It's too late now. I'll climb to the top of show biz and have enough money to care for the baby. That's perfect! Not only will I have my revenge, but I can also take care of my baby that's coming soon!"

Kyoko's golden eyes lit up as she placed her hand on her stomach. It wouldn't show for quite some time so she was confident that she could at least get a good start on her revenge before that happened. She smiled and felt much better after thinking about how well off the baby would be if she could complete her revenge. She stood and set to work on her plan and dinner.

**(A/N: It's another short chapter, but it shows off what Sho does even when Kyoko is pregnant because of him. Anyways, I'm excited for next chapter because there isn't much time before the audition and Kyoko still has to stalk Sawara until he gives her the papers. That was just too good for me to leave out. So I don't own Skip Beat! or the characters. I hope you liked the short chapters Have a nice day/night!)**


	4. This is LME

Kyoko walked in the doors of LME after realizing that waiting for someone to find her wasn't going to work, even with her new look, and went straight to the front desk. The receptionists smiled at her and waited for her to state her business. She took in a breath and smiled back like she would at her jobs.

"Hello, I'm here to see the president or one of the other bigwigs."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you. You need to make an appointment and come back later."

"No! You don't understand! I need to see one of them!"

"I can't help you unless you have an appointment." Kyoko sighed in frustration. Her feet were hurting because she hardly ever rested since she found out that she was pregnant and this was just another obstacle placed before her.

"Please let me see an agency bigwig! I want to become a celebrity! You're a talent agency! You're supposed to help those that want to become famous, right?"

"Well, yes, but."

"Then help me! I want to become famous! I'll do whatever it takes to become a celebrity! Help me out! Please," plead Kyoko.

Luckily for Kyoko, she finally got a break from hardships. The supervisor for the talent section of the agency was walking by at the time. He paused at the sound of her pleading with the receptionists. His interest was piqued so he stepped forward.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh! Sawara-san," said one of the receptionists in surprise at the man standing before her.

Kyoko had explained her situation. Sawara being there at that specific time was really helpful for her. She was sitting with him and drinking tea by the time she finished. He was amused by her and very interested. She was just grateful for her luck.

"So you want to be a celebrity here?"

"Yes!"

"Well, you're lively and that's a good trait to have in this business. So what section of our agency do you want to join?"

"Section?" she asked with her head innocently cocked to the side.

"Well yes. You need to join a section. It's more of what you want to be. Like a singer?"

"I prefer to listen to songs instead of singing them."

"An actress?"

"I have no interest in acting and you need to stay the same size. That will be a problem for me."

"A talent?" he continued, even though Kyoko's last statement had him confused.

"Well, they're geared towards variety shows too much and I basically don't want to," she trailed off.

"No." He started to lead her to the door.

"What? No!" She grabbed a nearby pole and held on for dear life. "Don't make me leave!"

"You're just here to see Ren!"

"What? Tsuruga Ren? He's a part of this agency?"

"Don't pretend like you didn't know! What do you think 'show business' means? It's for people that have talent and will perform to make money! This is not the place for you!"

"What's happening Sawara-san?" asked Tsuruga Ren as he walked up.

"Oh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Tsuruga Ren is really here!" Sawara let go of Kyoko and she fell to the ground in despair, making Sawara surprised again.

"That's not the reaction I was expecting."

"Sawara-san, she wants to join our agency?"

"Yes, but she has no interest in any section. She doesn't even seem to care about show biz at all. It barely seems to interest her in the slightest."

"I see. She doesn't care, but she wants to become a celebrity?"

"Yes." Kyoko had been lost in thought during the exchange and she suddenly found herself outside.

"What?"

"Don't come ever come back," she heard through the closed doors.

"I guess I really do hate him even though I no longer have to hate him because of Sho," she muttered. "I have to get into this agency no matter what it takes."

Kyoko knelt in front of the agency beside her bicycle and waited. She didn't move. Her face was set in a determined scowl. She had declared to become a part of the agency in front of her and that is what she was going to do. Not only would she get her revenge, but her baby would be very well off. After thinking about that, a smile spread across her lips.

* * *

Three hours into her kneeling session, she started to think about leaving. She was cold and her legs were numb. What made it even worse was that she was very hungry. All she could hope was that the baby would be fine without her eating for a little while longer. Ren looked out a window and stared at the teen as a small smile filled with worry and encouragement spread across her face. She gently placed a hand on her stomach and her smile became a simple and tender smile filled with love.

"I can't give up yet. I've done it this long and there is no way that I will give up. I may just need to find a different way to get inside." Her determined smile was back.

Ren and Sawara had both seen the same scene. They had seen Kyoko interact with her growing baby. Both wondered why she acted that way and why that smile was there. Neither knew about her pregnancy. Why would they? They were complete strangers with her. That didn't stop Sawara from hoping that she would realize how fruitless it was to sit out there. She did.

That is how she came to harassing him for four consecutive days. Of course, she had resources to keep her and the baby safe and happy. Either way, it worked.

**(A/N: Ok so, I have to thank the guest reviewer meow for pointing out that Sho would realize that he had unprotected sex with Kyoko within the past month, she was tested early on, and that her ankles wouldn't be swollen just yet. I would like to apologize for the mistakes and thank you for pointing those out. I have answers for the first two. The third was just a careless mistake from not being pregnant or doing enough research on the matter. As for why Sho didn't realize it, he was just shocked. He wasn't thinking clearly so he didn't realize it. Kyoko's early test was because she went to the doctor for being sick. The doctor asked her routine questions and realized that her period, which was supposed to happen the week before, hadn't happened yet so he gave her the test just to be sure since it could be morning sickness from pregnancy. Thank you again for pointing out my mistakes. If anyone else sees a mistake, please point it out.**

**Now then, I don't own Skip Beat! or the characters. I hope you enjoyed. Have a great day/night!)**


	5. A Ruined Plan

The audition day for LME finally came and Kyoko was ready. She showed up and was surprised at the abundance of candidates. She was in awe at the number and at the level of beauty they were on. She didn't wear any make-up, but as far as she could tell, all the other girls did. That made her feel like she was at a disadvantage. So, after a moment of despair, she went to make curse dolls of her very own.

"Stupid Shotaro. I probably need someone's hair in this doll to curse them," she muttered while she worked.

"MO! Who brought a kid here? I'm risking my entire life for this audition! You just can't be plain in a place like this! You either eat or get eaten! I'll lose my concentration! Mo!" Kyoko looked at the woman and child.

"She keeps saying 'mo.'"

"Where is her mother?" The woman turned around and caught sight of Kyoko. She threw the child at Kyoko, surprising her. "Get out of my sight!"

"She's not my kid!"

"I know that! A young girl like you doing needlework? Are you auditioning to be a housewife? You're too plain! Stop stop stop stop stop! Mo! You should be tense and fired up here! Don't remind me of someone in their daily life! You're just a miserable eyesore here! I'm so irritated just by seeing you do that! You don't belong here! Go disappear with that kid!"

Kyoko was frustrated by the nerve of that woman. She knew then that she had to beat her. The other women ran forward to comfort the now crying child. Kyoko grew even more frustrated. She stepped forward and pulled on the girl's cheeks to get her attention. The women were all shocked. The girl stopped crying and faced Kyoko, whose aura was radiating off of her in an evil manner.

"Little girl, do you really believe that a woman or a child can get help by simply crying?" Kyoko gave a gentle laugh. "If that were true, there would be no hardships in this world. Don't believe you can get what you want by simply crying. It won't always work. The sooner you learn that, the better off you'll be." The girl ran off and Kyoko put up her things.

"Everybody follow me to the audition hall."

Kyoko stood from her spot. She took her things with her and followed the group. They went straight to the audition hall, got on stage, and separated into two lines. The introductions of the judges started. The president of the agency was missing. Then, without warning, he appeared in a flurry of dancing women, confetti, and costumes. He danced out and introduced himself, starting the auditions.

* * *

Kyoko carefully held the knife Taisho had lent her. She smiled sweetly at it. She took the daikon radish she would use in her other hand.

"Number 61, are you ready yet?"

"Oh! Um. Yes!" She stepped out from behind the curtain and shocked everyone. She made most of them laugh. She became slightly flustered, but managed to calm herself down after taking a deep breath. She then cut off both ends of the daikon radish and began. "Number 61, Mogami Kyoko! I will make a rose out of this radish."

She set to work on carving the radish. The judges were in awe since it was so hard to learn. Only professional Japanese chefs could even dream of pulling it off. Her skill was called katsuramuki and she did it fantastically. Everyone watched carefully. The judges even went to stand in front of the stage before she finished. She picked up her finished product while panting and smiling.

"I'm sorry. It turned out to be a cabbage instead of a rose. I got a little carried away." The compliments came and the president even clapped.

* * *

It was the reaction test. She had talked quietly to Kanae Kotonami, or "Moko-san" as Kyoko thought of her, about the test. She was nervous. Her nerves increased when she saw that Kanae was crying after three seconds. Kyoko took the phone with shock at Kanae being back to normal immediately after finishing. She slowly put it up to her ear after announcing herself again.

"I was a fool. I went out with a lot of different girls, but none of them worked out. They said that I was too selfish and that they couldn't stay with me. I finally realized how much you loved me. I loved you from the beginning. I'm so sorry. Will you make a new and fresh start with me even though I'm being selfish just by asking?" Kyoko smiled at the words, even though her aura was dark and full of malice and hatred.

"I'm happy. Start over? That's what you want? I knew you'd come back to me one day. All I had to do was wait." Her face turned angry and she threw the phone against the floor. "Yeah right! Did you really believe that? If sorry were enough, there would be no need for hell! I trusted you and you ruined it all! I can't do it again! We will never be together again! I hate you!" Kyoko realized what she had done and tears filled her eyes as she ran to pick up the pieces of the phone. "I'm so sorry! I broke the cell phone! I'm sorry! I got carried away! I shouldn't have thrown it! I'm really sorry!"

She did a dogeza and froze at the sight before her. The president looked like he was about to cry and Sawara was writhing in his chair. She knew something was wrong. She just didn't know what it was yet. She found out soon enough when she saw that she had been eliminated for lacking love.

**(A/N: I know most of that is from the manga. Kyoko is just a tad bit more sensitive now since she is pregnant and mood swings start early in the pregnancy. The only reason this is in here is because the audition is super-duper extremely important! Anyways, there really isn't much to say here so I don't own Skip Beat! or its characters. That all belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura. Have a nice day/night!)**


	6. Fall Back Plan Needs a Fall Back Plan

Mogami Kyoko was cleaning a car in her new job while singing a cheery tune. She had flunked the LME audition only three days before ad already she had a new job with which she started to plan what to do about the coming child. She knew it was still almost the full nine months away, but she still wanted certain things to happen when the child came. Kyoko had goals and this gas station job wouldn't do. For now though, she would keep pretending like she was happy with what had happened and sing while she washed the cars that pulled in to the station.

"Excuse me," called out a new customer. Kyoko finished wiping the windshield of the car she was working on and faced the man. "Could you do this car too?"

Kyoko popped up and fixed her hat while smiling and replying, "Yes!"

She immediately ran over and started to work on cleaning the car. The man was surprised at how fast and cheery she was, but he was also very impressed. That was the way she worked Mogami Kyoko was the best worker at the gas station. Today was going to end badly for her however.

* * *

When it was lunchtime, Kyoko went to get some food for her and her co-worker. She was in a hurry so they would both have time to eat. The bad thing is that she was clumsy. She fell from the top of a flight of stairs after pausing due to a small episode of sadness.

Her hands immediately flew to her still flat stomach after she landed. She had to make sure nothing happened to it. The feeling of her normal stomach made her feel silly. There was no way for her to know about the way the baby was since she had no instruments to check on the forming fetus. She just trusted that it would be alright and continue to grow inside of her.

A few onlookers rushed over to check if she was alright after they saw her sitting there holding her stomach. She assured all of the people and got help standing. Pain shot through her body from her ankle. She realized that when she fell she landed on the joint, making it ache. She thought of it as something looming over her. It was as if it was foreshadowing something. She immediately shook off the thought and continued on her way, limping slightly and hoping to put some ice on it as soon as she got back to ease the pain.

She grabbed the lunches for her and her co-worker, carefully limping to the counter while pulling out some money to pay for the food with a smile on her face for the cashier and anyone watching her. The cashier was impressed at the giant smile on Kyoko's face while she was obviously in a lot of pain. He returned her smile sincerely since it was o bright and happy. She even had a special glow about her. He couldn't tell why it was there, but it made him even more comfortable and happy. His smile grew wider as they talked and he checked out her items.

"Thank you. Have a wonderful day," Kyoko told him when she left.

"Thank you for the wonderful talk and the business. Have a nice day and be careful out there!" She waved at the man as she left causing him to grin happily at the next customer.

"Hello. Ah, I haven't seen you for a while. She's such a nice young lady," the cashier told his next customer with a smile. The man chuckled at the older male and said something to surprise him.

"I was walking by LME the other day. I thought I saw a girl with her eyes sitting outside. She just knelt there in the cold with the most determined look on her face I had ever seen on anyone else's in my entire life. It could be matched only by my own."

"Someone can match your determination?" the cashier asked with genuine surprise in his voice. His friend and customer laughed heartily.

"It seemed like it. On the bright side, no one will ever have as much guts as I do."

"That, I believe."

* * *

Kyoko sat with her co-worker and gently laid the cold towel on her aching ankle. She resisted the urge to jump and cried out instead. The cold was piercing through her skin and straight to her bone. She was surprised that it was so cold, but she stuck it out and talked to her concerned co-worker instead.

"Are you okay? Shouldn't you go to the hospital? You fell from the very top right?"

"I'm fine. I'm built pretty sturdy and tough. I just need the ice and my lunch."

"Are you sure?" her co-worker asked with obvious disbelief. "Even if you're feeling okay now," she started.

Before Kyoko could answer, a commercial caught the attention of both girls. Her co-worker immediately turned into the kind of girl she used to be. Kyoko was frustrated just by hearing the voice in the commercial. Her co-worker made it worse.

"**HEEEEEY! SHO'S IN A COMMERCIAL!" **

Kyoko glared at the television set in the small room they were in and hissed at the commercial her co-worker was enjoying so much. She immediately grew envious of her ex-love. She was envious of him. He was successful and even on a commercial for cosmetics! That was one thing that she really wanted. He just stole it from her before her chance had even come.

She fell to the floor and started to shake violently with anger and loathing. Her co-worker thought the opposite. She believed that Kyoko only fell to her knees because she loved Sho and he did so well in the commercial that she couldn't bear it to stay standing. She was saved by a distraction.

"Miya-san and Mogami-san! Sorry. I need help. There's a big group here," said their male co-worker. Both females stood up and put on their hats while following him out the door, agreeing to help him with the group.

Both girls were surprised at the sight outside. There was a van that was unmistakably from Akatoki Agency. That was Sho's agency. Miya was excited by the thought of possibly seeing him while Kyoko was even more irritated at just the thought of him being there. When he stepped out of the van and stretched, her rage came to a boil inside of her and she started to imagine attacking him with a nearby wrench.

Kyoko simply continued to work at the register and try to ignore Sho while Miya was gushing over him. She thought of how he would mock her due to her set back and it gave her enough strength to continue her job. She ignored the two and acted as polite as she possibly could with him so close. After helping the customer he was with, she went to hide and started to listen to the two she had just been ignoring.

"I saw the commercial for the first time today! You were sooooooo gorgeous! I was really impressed!"

"Thank you."

"That girl was shivering and couldn't even stay standing," Miya said happily while pointing to Kyoko.

"Hmm. Was it that good?" Sho asked in the hopes of getting more compliments. Kyoko looked at him and could tell he just wanted better phrased compliments and a lot of them.

"Y-you're handsome and beautiful so there's no one in all of Japan who can beat you," she choked out in a fake voice with a smile just as fake to match, making Sho feel ecstasy and go off into his own world where he was the king.

"Sho we're leaving. Get in," ordered his manager.

"Thank you so much," Miya said to the two. "Hey! Why don' you at least have him shake your hand?" she called back to Kyoko, who was utterly humiliated. "Hey. Moga-," she tried. Kyoko cut her off by rushing forward and putting one hand on the girl's mouth. Her hat fell off and her eyes met with Sho's.

"A handshake? Sure. I'll shake your hand. No problem," Sho replied since he didn't recognize her. She shook his hand and watched him climb into the van while she thought hard about what just happened.

"Sho," she called softly, stopping him short. "You don't recognize me?" she asked when their eyes met once again. He replied with a sigh before telling her,

"Sorry. I can't remember all my fans." That sent her into a rage the second the van drove off, effectively scaring Miya out of her wits.

* * *

Kyoko stared miserably at the container on her table and poured another glass of the warm drink. The couple at Darumaya knew about the baby inside of her so the Okami-san gave her a large container of warm milk to relax her after her violent outburst. It barely soothed her. Kyoko continued to yell and scream and throw a fit upstairs every time she drained a glass. She finally calmed down a half hour after draining the container and sighed deeply.

"I can't join LME," she muttered sadly. "Waaah," she cried weakly. "My brain's turning into a maze. I'm falling deeper and deeper. I had such high hopes. They got crushed. This isn't good for us, but I can't help it. How? How do I get rid of all this stresss?"

"Showbiz of course," the Taisho answered from the door, causing Kyoko to immediately face him with her tear stained face.

"You can't make up your mind and give up because you haven't slammed yourself against 'showbiz' until you've had enough."

"Taisho," she whispered.

"If you want an answer, don't think. Do what you want to do. 'It's not for me,' 'it's impossible,' those are only things you can say when you've tried everything you can. Did you do everything? Is there only one way to get where you want to go?" The hope started to return to the teen on the floor in her room, earning a small smile from Taisho.

"Heh. Right. If there are no roads you can walk, break down the walls!" Kyoko's determination glittered in her eyes, making her whole face show that one emotion. That is when she got her Daruma and made a promise to color in the other eye the day she beat Sho.

_(A/N:I'm soooooooooo sorry! I've been wanting to write this but I didn't know if I should use this in the story or not or how to phrase anything. So today after working and listening to 3 OH! 3, I got the inspiration I needed to get this out! Here is the next chapter to The P Terror! Finally! Cheers to everyone that actually continues to read after the long wait! I'm so sorry once again! I hope you liked it! I don't own Skip Beat! or any of the characters or actual events from the manga/anime. That all belongs to the genius that is Yoshiki Nakamura! Please read again next chapter!)_


	7. First Day

Mogami Kyoko slowly walked into LME and snuck around to avoid the receptionists. She started to look around for a way to get past them without getting noticed. She snuck to the corridor she had seen Tsuruga Ren use the first time she had visited the agency. Once there, she jumped over the sign and ropes in the way. Upon her landing, she started to run down the hall at full speeds when suddenly… CRASH! She ran into a woman.

"I-I'm sorry," Kyoko apologized while she stood since she recognized the woman as an actress with a bad temper, Kamio Kimiko.

"If you have time to apologize, then help me," snapped the angry actress while she moved to get up.

"Y-yes," Kyoko replied nervously before starting to gather the things that she knocked out of the woman's hands and thought about how scary said woman looked.

"I'm really sorry. I was careless," Kyoko said with a perfect bow when she finished picking everything up.

"I haven't seen you around. You new?" Kamio replied.

"Yes," Kyoko replied sheepishly after a moment of thought since she was so determined to become a talent for LME and she knew that she would succeed in her goal.

"Then don't come in this way! Haven't you heard from your manager that you should come in from the front entrance while you're still," Kamio ranted. She paused in midsentence while Kyoko just stared.

"Are you that girl? The new girl in that brand new section?" Kamio asked, changing the subject.

"What?" Kyoko asked in confusion.

"The new section," Kamio snapped.

"Oh. Yes," Kyoko agreed so Kamio would leave her alone. Kyoko's plan didn't work out the way she had thought.

* * *

"Why am I suddenly stuck carrying all of her stuff?" Kyoko muttered between pants as she carried Kamio Kimiko's things down the hall.

"Mogami-san!" Kyoko looked up at the voice.

"Sawara-san!" She rushed to make it to him.

"I'm surprised. You're already working? You heard about the new plan?" Kyoko gave him a blank stare.

"What? New plan? No. Sawara-san, I came today because I couldn't give up on joining showbiz!"

"Yes! Must be. I figured you'd come back and say that."

"I know I'm missing something important but, but, I can't give up! I had to do something! I can't even die peacefully otherwise!" Kyoko was so determined that she had her hands balled into fists and tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Yes! Yes! Right! I wanted the passion that surpassed even **your **defect! Right on!"

"Please, I beg you Sawara-san! I'll do anything that I can! Entourage, personal assistant, stand-in! I'm great at cooking, cleaning, and doing laundry so I can even be an office keeper! If necessary, I'll do artwork and scenery! So please let me join LME!" Sawara clasped his hands over Kyoko's arms.

"Great! Well said!"

"Huh?" she asked, looking up at him curiously.

"Then, to begin with, do the best you can at what you're doing now."

"What?"

"You'd be fine! If you put your heart into your task, you'll get points."

"Huh?" she asked again.

"Hey, my things! Carry them quick! Or I'll deduct points," Kamio snapped.

"Yes."

"Oh. Here, hurry Mogami-san." Kyoko followed Kamio and Ren as they walked off together.

"That looks heavy. Want me to carry some?" Ren asked Kyoko.

"Huh?" Ren took Kyoko's distraction as an opportunity to take things to carry. "Uh. Ah. Um. Uh," she stuttered out.

"It's a man's job to carry it at a time like this," he told her with a gentlemanly smile.

"Eh. Ah. Uh. Um. Th-thank you."

"You're welcome. You have to be confused. Let me tell you about the new section. It's called the Love Me Section."

"Rugby Section?"

"No. Lo-ve."

"People who join that section always have to put their heart into their work, to be loved by other people," Ren explained.

"That sounds interesting," Kyoko said with a smile, even though her grudges were flying around and making fun of the name high above her head. "That new section. What sort of people are going to join?"

"Well, what you're doing now is work for the Love Me Section."

"What?"

"The president created the 'Love Me Section' for those that have talents, but lack something important. The section will help people train what they lack. It's a blessing. And the first to join the 'Love Me Section' is you." Kyoko was horrified by that.

"By the way, if your performance in the Love Me Section is excellent, the agency will produce you and back up your debut."

"Ex-excellent performance? How do I do it?"

"Well, you really put your heart in your work. You think about what you should do to make the person who gave you the assignment happy. You always think about that person's feelings first, and do your work. Then you'll leave a good impression on them and," Ren explained while stamping his hand, "get a point stamp like this," he finished, showing Kyoko the stamp.

"So if I can get a lot of points," she started. She trailed off and finished in her mind with, _I can make my debut? _She had stars in her eyes, causing her to drop what she was carrying.

"Hey! What're you doing! Throwing my important stuff on the floor," Kamio shouted.

"What? Oh!

"And making Tsuruga-san hold my stuff? I can't believe what you're doing!"

"Huh? What?"

"You suck!" Kyoko was hit with a "negative ten points" stamp to her cheek, causing her to stumble from the force. "I'll never ask you for anything again! Let's go Tsuruga-san!"

"You deserve it. You've got to take responsibility for your own work. No matter how much people offer to help, you've got to refuse. Well, from now on, pay attention and do your best so you don't earn any more penalty points." With that said, Ren walked off, leaving Kyoko to fume silently.

**(A/N: I finally wrote it! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I can't blame writer's block so truthfully, I just couldn't make myself sit down and write this. I'm so sorry! Thank you for your continued support and for reading! Just thank you so much! I don't own Skip Beat! or the amazing cast. That all belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura. Have a nice day/night!)**


End file.
